The invention relates to a device for detecting movement, particularly that due to wind, comprising a sensor supplying a signal at the time of detection and processing means for converting the detected signal into a control signal.
The invention also relates to a safety device for protecting an awning with arms from the effects of wind, said awning comprising a support carrying a rolling spindle, an end bar, arms connecting the support and the bar in an articulated manner, a sheet fixed at one end to the spindle and at the other end to the bar in such a way as to allow its rolling on the spindle or its unrolling from the spindle by actuating means and detection means whose detected signal makes it possible to command a displacement of the sheet via actuating means after comparison with a setting.
Finally, the invention relates to a control method for such a safety device.
Safety devices for awnings with arms are known in the prior art.
A first system is described in the utility model DE 200 00 682. In this system, the detection means are placed at the end of the awning. However, this device has disadvantages: as the sensor section is distant from the controlling part of the awning and as, in order to simplify matters, a transmitter and receiver system is used instead of cables, the sensor section must transmit as briefly as possible in order to economize the use of its own energy source. According to this utility model, provision is made for using the receiver of the command for sending an acknowledgement signal to the transmitter of the sensor and in this way stop the transmission of the signal. In this system, the transmitter must not only be capable of transmitting a signal, but also of receiving a signal and of executing it.
This solution however complicates the known system and also makes it more expensive to produce.
The publication DE 44 07 342 describes another system in which the tension applied by the wind to the sheet is transmitted to a sensor integral with the rolling spindle of the blind. In this system, the sensor is placed beside the control of the blind such that the problems of data transmission and power supply for the blind do not arise.
A third system is described in the publications EP 0 771 929. This document relates to a control installation for a sun protection component comprising a sensor equipped with an anemometer driving a dynamo supplying a current representative of the force of the wind and a radio transmitter. Provision is made for using a portion of the current supplied by the dynamo for the power supply of the sensor. Associated with the sensor are means of processing the data supplied by the sensors in such a way that the transmitter does not need to transmit raw data from the probes continually.